


Unravel

by zowieloey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zowieloey/pseuds/zowieloey
Summary: It wasn’t suppose to happen in the first place. It was one drunken night and he  wasn’t even suppose to be there. He was suppose to be on his way home after the party, not stay the night.





	1. One Night

It wasn’t suppose to happen in the first place. It was one drunken night and hewasn’t even suppose to be there. He was suppose to be on his way home after the party, not stay the night.

 

**(FLASHBACK)**

**2 DAYS AGO**

 

Clearly I wasn’t thinking straight when I agreed with Scott to help him throw a party before our senior year at Beacon Hills officially kicks off. How could I have thought that it would be a “fantastic” idea?! It was a terrible idea! How could I have thought that a night of booze and him hanging out with his girlfriend would be a “great” night? I literally have no friends to hang out with outside of the pack and all of them are attached, minus Isaac and I. Plus, Isaac and I can’t actually be considered friends, can we? All we do all day is annoy the hell out of each other.

I was surprised Melissa even allowed Scott to throw the party in the first place. She's never been big on parties since, well, ever, much less booze. Though I’m pretty sure she doesn’t actually know that part from Scott but I highly suspect/know that she’s not that naive, thinking we’ll be throwing a party with just video games and soda. 

On the other hand, my dad, is ecstatic that I’m helping Scott throw the party. One, he’s glad I stopped being depressed about my failed relationship. Two, he likes the fact that I’m completely over my ex and three, he’s just glad that Scott and I could hang out like old times again without all the supernatural things being in the way. I understand why my dad is acting the way he is considering he’s the only one who actually knew what caused the demise of my relationship. The others kind of just thought that the relationship just naturally ran its course and none including Scott wanted to ask me what happened and I don't really have the heart to tell any of them. I mean, It’s not like I want to cause a rift between their alpha and them. As long as I can pretend that I can stand the sight of him then it will probably look okay to the rest of them as well.

I took my duffel bag that was stuffed with all my overnight essentials and tossed it to the passenger seat of my jeep. I started up my jeep and while I was driving to Scott’s, I really regretted my decision of helping Scott. It’s sad enough to be going into our last year of high school, do we really need a reminder of it? But, I guess a party could be a good way to start up our senior year and at least I could forget about my personal life temporarily.

When I got there it was already 5PM, there were 2 cars already parked there, Kira’s and Lydia’s. Lydia brought her “date”, a dude name Mike. Kira, on the other hand,very obviously stayed the night because she was still wearing Scott’s oversized t-shirt when she opened the door to welcome me in. Clearly, she wasn’t embarrassed about it since she didn’t changed out of it when Mike came in.

All I did was to help set up the tables and to arrange all the food on them while Lydia was busy making out with Mike. An hour later, the crowd started to pile in and soon Scott’s house was literally flooded with people, perks of being the school lacrosse team captain, everyone wants to be with the “cool” crowd. One tweet from Scott and everyone’s here. Then, there was me. Sitting in a corner with a cup of gin and tonic in my hands. Like I said, “fantastic” idea throwing a party with my attached best friend. I don’t blame him, we hang out every other day but it’s during a party that you realise how single you are when you’re literally 3 feet away from your best friend whose hands are always on his girlfriend’s waist.

Suddenly, someone took the cup of gin and tonic away from my hands. I looked up only to find the only other single member of our pack taking a drink from my cup.

“Because you can’t get your own drink?” I questioned him.

“I could, but you know, misery loves company.” He came to sit next to me. “What? No witty comeback?”

“I could, but you know, singles love company.” I took my cup back. I’ve actually barely touched my drink but holding a red cup seems to be the way to go at a party nowadays, not that I’m trying to fit in or anything.

“Derek’s back.” Isaac mumbled. I nearly missed what he said over the loud music but I’ll always catch Derek’s name.

“O..Kay…” I’ve no idea what else to reply.

“He came back 2 days ago so I’ve moved back in with him. Do you want to meet him?”

“Nope. I’ve moved on, so should you. I get that you mean well but I’m over it, honestly.”

Soon enough, I was on my 4th cup of gin and tonic. To say I was intoxicated was an understatement, my face was red, I was shouting my head off and nobody seems to care because most of them were already like that. The next thing I knew someone was supporting me up the stairs and we were slowly removing the clothes off of each other while making out on the way up. Trust me when I say this was not how I intended my evening to end like. The next morning, when I woke up with my head throbbing, all I could really focus on was the fact that I was naked and there was another naked body beside me.

 

**To be continued…**


	2. The Talk

I’ve got no idea who the heck it was that was sleeping next to me on the bed, Scott’s bed. It can’t be Scott right?! No no it can’t be my best friend. He has a girlfriend, but then again, this is his bed, in his house. What was I thinking? Getting drunk in someone else’s house and getting into bed with someone on my best friend’s bed.

I slowly pulled down the blanket that was covering the face of the other occupant of the bed and was shocked to see who it was.

“Isaac?!” I said it a little louder than I intended to. Did I seriously just got into bed with my “not-exactly” friend? With my hangover, I really can’t even vaguely remember how we slept together and all I really wanted to do at that moment is to get out of Scott’s house and go back to my own one because I couldn’t possibly process the fact that I just lost my virginity to Isaac. I did not even do it with Derek when we were together, and I was sober all the time. I get drunk once and this is what I get.

I got off the bed and put on my clothes as quick as my limbs possibly could. I rushed down the stairs only to see Scott and Kira cuddled together on the sofa. Did they sleep there because they saw that Isaac and I occupied the room? Whatever it is I honestly didn't care at that point.

I rushed back to my house and buried my face in my pillow. That’s when I realised how weird my reaction was. I didn’t felt embarrassed or disgusted that I lost my virginity to Isaac, mainly I just felt weird that it was him that I slept with. My mind can’t help but wonder how will Derek react since they live together and I’m sure Derek can smell me on Isaac’s body unless he reeks of alcohol too. If he can, I would love to see the face he makes when he finds out, it would be hilarious.

My phone rang and I just want to bury my face in deeper into my pillow when I saw Isaac’s name flashing on the screen. This just means one thing. He remembers that it was me he slept with and that didn’t seem like it would be a good sign. But I didn’t want to ignore his phone call because we do have to see each other often.

“Hello?” I pretended to sound neutral even though my heart was pumping way faster than I thought a heart possibly could.

“…” There was no reply from the other end.

“Hello? Isaac? Hello? You know that I know that it’s you right? I have caller ID.”

“Where are you?” That’s the first thing out of his mouth?

“Home.” As if I’ve been here all night.

“Can we talk?”

“We’re going to see each other on Monday anyway, we can talk then, bye Isaac.” I answered quickly without a pause not letting him have any chance of replying me.

How did this happen?! Isaac wasn’t suppose to spend the night at Scott’s place. He was suppose to be on his way home. How did it end up with them having sex on someone else’s bed? How’s he suppose to tell his best friend? Hey dude, I might have “accidentally” rolled between the sheets with someone so you might want to change your bedsheets or you might as well throw it out because I’m sure your girlfriend wouldn’t appreciate it? That’s a lousy way for your best friend to not question you. To be fair, Scott probably didn't even went upstairs, he probably passed out on the sofa or else he would’ve called by now if his bedroom smelled of sex. All the smell was probably covered by punch, alcohol and sweat since tons of other people made out at the party. Which reminds him that he has to bath in a litre of lavender shower gel to get rid of the smell.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

I’ve never dreaded a Monday as much as I’ve dreaded this Monday. He is suppose to have “the talk” with Isaac today. Yay.

“Big day today huh?”

“Yeah dad, super big. The first day of school. Yippie!” I said while waving my hands up sarcastically. At least I didn’t lose my humour too.

“I’m glad you decided to leave all that behind before your final year you know.”

“I know. This year I’m just going to focus on getting better at school so I can go to college and make you proud.”

“I’m proud enough of you son and you’re doing good enough at school, don’t stress yourself out about that scholarship okay, we always find a way.”

“Yeah yeah I get it dad, now get to work, I got to get to school too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too dad.”

I want to lock myself in the jeep instead of getting down. I got to school about 1/2 hour earlier than I normally would just so I could avoid Isaac but then I remembered, my first class was already with him. I eventually got down and headed to my locker.

“Can we talk now?” 

“About what?”

“Come on Stiles, you know what.” Okay, so obviously Isaac didn’t just GUESS it was me he slept with, he KNOWS it was me he slept with. Just great.

“There’s nothing to talk about. We can totally pretend nothing happened.”

“I don’t want to pretend nothing happened because obviously something happened and we have to talk about it.”

“Look, we were drunk. Things happen when alcohol is involved. It’s not a big deal.”

“It is! Look, I get that this is not really a good place to talk about this, can we talk at the lacrosse field so that nobody can hear us. Please?” Okay, so it might has something to do with how Isaac was showing me his puppy dog eyes that made me say yes and that is how the awkward walk to the lacrosse field commences.

“I wasn’t drunk.” Isaac decided to drop the bomb on me.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> Started a new story because somehow I couldn't find a good enough storyline to continue my last one. But trust me, for this story, I already have the main storyline down so all I have to do is just to fill in the blanks so I will be able to finish this one!


End file.
